The invention relates to a method for producing Schottky diodes having a protective ring in an edge region of Schottky contacts. The invention furthermore relates to a Schottky diode.
During the production of very small-area Schottky diodes, that is to say of Schottky diodes having a diameter of the order of magnitude of 5 to 10 xcexcm, eliminating the edge effects poses considerable difficulties. It is known to reduce the edge effects by using a protective ring introduced into a semiconductor substrate and/or into a topmost epitaxial layer via implantation technology. In the case of very small-area Schottky diodes, however, a doped protective ring produced by use of photomasks constitutes such a considerable additional capacitance that Schottky diodes produced in such a way cannot be used in relatively high frequency ranges. Applications in the 77 GHz frequency range demand that the Schottky diode have a total capacitance of approximately 40 fF, which permits a parasitic capacitance of at most 10 fF.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a method for producing Schottky diodes and Schottky diodes which overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art methods and devices of this general type, in which the Schottky diode has typical diameters of 5 to 10 xcexcm and can be used in high-frequency ranges typically of 77 GHz and above.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a method for producing Schottky diodes, which includes:
providing a semiconductor layer having a surface for forming a Schottky contact having an edge region;
depositing a patterned masking layer onto the surface of the semiconductor layer;
depositing a protective ring material onto the surface of the semiconductor layer; and
siliconizing, subsequently, the protective ring material to form a protective ring in the edge region of the Schotty contact.
The invention provides for the protective ring to be produced by a protective ring material being deposited onto the surface of the semiconductor layer, which surface is provided with a patterned masking layer beforehand, and the protective ring material subsequently being siliconized.
Following the principle of the invention, the protective ring material constitutes a metal, in particular a high barrier metal, which has, in particular, platinum.
The protective ring material is expediently applied by vapor deposition or by being sputtered on.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a method for producing Schottky diodes and Schottky diodes, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.